Council of Creators Episode 44
BRK vs. Sword Thingy is the forty-fourth episode of Council of Creators. It was originally meant to be written by BigRandomKaiju, who handed the story over to Scoobydooman90001 so that he could write it. Author's Notes This episode is an odd one. As my more recent episodes (anything including and beyond The Inferior Bar Next Door) are often much longer, this episode may stand out from the other episodes I have written this season. This is because this episode is the second of a two parter, the first part having been written by BRK. Having been handed this episode over to me to finish, I felt like it would be jarring to swap over from one writing style to another. Because of this, I thought it would be a fun experiment to actually try and emulate someone else's writing style for a change. For this reason, this episode has been written with the writing style of BRK's previous episodes in mind. Did I manage it well? Who knows. I suppose you'll have to read both episodes to determine that. But for now, here's BRK vs. Sword Thingy... It's a good title. Plot Both the Creators and Chronos raised from the debris of the fallen building. "I should probably retreat the explosion has dealt massive damage to me, but I could use this moment to kill them all..." Said Chronos as he wiped the dust that was on top of him. "Wait, I have a question for you Chronos. Who are you?" Asked Nerd who had most of his body under a piece off a wall. "Ugh, you have probably figured you sad tinman... I think I should show you who I really am." Chronos de-transformed and revealed to the Creators a tall man wearing a blue business suit. "Umm, you probably won't recognise me in this form. So, let me this form instead." Chronos quickly changed into a hand with blue eyes drawn on it. "Uh, BRK?!". Said all of the Creators. "Yes, that's me, the guy who can fight kaiju and eat a banana at the same time". He said to them. "But what happened to you?" Asked Nerd. "We haven't seen you for ages!" Shouted Cdr. "Some stuff happened". BRK told them, changing back into his human business-suit wearing form. "That's REALLY vague." Pointed out Indominus. "It doesn't really matter" Said BRK, adjusting his stripey tie. "Because you're all going to die." He added, charging his Kimyō Kousen beam. "NOT SO FAST, HEATHEN!" Hokuto Black King shouts leaping out from behind him and tackling him. Before BRK could get back up, he kicked the evil Creator in the head repeatedly. "Hokuto!" Shouted Cdr. "Stop, he's our friend and we need to help him!". Koopa shouted, grabbing HBK and holding him back. Wolfzilla helped him and shouts "BRK, can you hear me in there?" However, BRK quickly hit her in her chest with his elbow, getting out of Koopa's arms. "You can't stop me!" He shouted. "You're all going to die!" Cdr quickly turned into Ultraman Jack and fired his Specium Ray at BRK, with Nerd joining in by using his Blood Strike. They both hit BRK, but had only left a few scratches on him. "Something is protecting him." Wolfzilla noticed, sensing something with her powers. "Brother, use your perspective ray!" She shouted. Cdr did as she told him, widening his eyes and firing his Perspective Ray at BRK. Suddenly, a shadowy shape appeared on BRK's back. "Something is attached to him!" Koopa shouted. "I think it's controlling him" Wolfzilla said. "Well how do we stop it?" Indominus asked. "If you can hold him back, I can separate them." She told them. "Gotcha" said MKG, flying up and behind BRK. He extended his claw arm from his stomach and trapped BRK. "Now, do it!" He shouted. Wolfzilla quickly ran over to BRK. He violently lashed out at her, but she slapped him. She put her paws on his hand and made them glow, which made the shadow on his back glow as well. "Is it working?" Asked Cdr. "Yes, I'm almost done." She told him. The shadow then flew away from BRK and floated above them. "FOOLS!" it shouted. "YOU ARE STUPID FOOLS!" "BRK, who is that?" Asked MKG, letting go of him. BRK fell over and began panting. He could barely breathe. "That's... the stupid... Sword Thingy..." He revealed. It let out a sinister laugh and took on the shape of a regular sword. HBK recognised it but does not say anything. "Who are you?" Asked Indominus, itching to fight something. He still has his Pingas Launcher. "I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!" the Sword Thingy shouted. "YOU ARE PEASANTS, AND YOU SHALL MEET THE SHARP EDGE OF MY BLADE!" It shouted at them. "We'll stop you!" Nerd shouted as he got into a battle stance. "No." Said BRK standing up. "This ass was controlling me to kill you." He told them. "Let me fight them." "Okay." said Cdr, though he also wanted to fight it. "HAH, YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME?" Asked the Sword Thingy. "I once controlled you! I can easily take you out!" It taunted him, slicing around in the air. "Yes you dumbass I think I can fight you." BRK says triumphantly and quickly turning into his Ultraman Taro form and firing an Arrow Ray, hitting the Sword Thingy. Before it could fight back, he fired his Foot Beam and then a Storium Ray. "THIS..." The Sword Thingy took a Hand Beam to the face. "ISN'T A FAIR FIGHT!" It shouted. If it was in its true form, it would decimate them all. BRK then turned into Kamen Rider Ichigo and used his Lightning Rider Kick. He had kicked the Sword Thingy so hard that it fell onto the floor even though it can float. He then turned into Skyrider and drove over the Sword Thingy back and forth with his motorbike. He then got off the bike and picked it up so he can whack the Sword Thingy with it. He could see the Sword Thingy trying to get up, so he quickly turned into Kamen Rider Marika. She wielded her Sonic Arrow and fired multiple shots into the Sword Thingy, pinning it down. To deliver the final blow, she turned into Kamen Rider Decade. He stabbed the flattened Sword Thingy with his Titan Sword. "Isn't that ironic?" He asked it. The Sword Thingy twisted and contorted in pain. "YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!" It shouted. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS! I WILL COME BACK SOON ENOUGH, IN MY TRUE FORM!" It then fades away and returned to where it came from. "You did it!". Shouted Indominus. BRK turned back into his Taro form. He was happy to have it back at last. "Do you want to come back with us?". Asked Koopa. "Yes." BRK said, happy he could join them again. He later got back to the bar. "It's nice seeing this place again." He said. "I can't wait to get back to my room". "Uh, about that" Nerd said. "What?" Asked BRK. He walked into his bedroom. "WHAT?" He shouted. It had been completely demolished and replaced with a karaoke room. "What have you done to my room!" He shouted. "We turned it into a karaoke room!" Said Indominus. He was very excited. "I'm sorry, man." Said MKG. "I had no idea that used to be your room. I only got here a few days ago. It's nice to meet you." He said. "It's nice to meet you too". Said BRK. "It looks like you have to sleep on the couch tonight." Said Koopa. "Great..." Moaned BRK. He was finally home again. THE END Appearances Council of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Koopa * Wolfzilla * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd295 * MechaKingGhidorah789 * Hokuto Black King Villains * BRK * Sword Thingy Trivia * This is the second episode of Council of Creators intended to be written by one user, only to then be handed over to another. The first episode was Nightmares of a Creator. * This is also the second multi-part story of Council of Creators to have been written by more than one person. The early three-parter in Season 1, consisting of ''Sh*t Gets Real'', Meme Recognition and Poop vs. Memes, was written by both Cdrzillafanon and Scoobydooman90001. * This is the first episode of the series to be given an Author's Notes section. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:Aetherium Arc